


A Wolf With Three Heads

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Three Beans and a Direwolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Jon comes home for the holidays and tells his family about his relationships.





	1. Can't Keep Hiding

Jon wasn’t the kind of person that was easily scared. He had been through so much in his life; fear wasn’t something that he could give much credence to. And yet, there he was. Terrified. It had taken him more time than he was perhaps comfortable admitting, but he had finally made up his mind. He was going back home to visit Ned and Catelyn for the holidays, and he decided that he was going to bring Satin and Ygritte, and, finally, he was going to tell his family the truth. After all, Jon knew he couldn’t keep hiding forever.


	2. Can't Keep Lying

“Well, I’m certainly surprised that you actually took us up on our invitation to visit.”

_ I needed to come clean, Ned. _

“I just needed to see you guys, I guess. Where’s everyone else?”

“Robb took everyone to go buy groceries. Of course, who knows where they actually ended up. Speaking of everyone else, who did you bring with you?”

Jon took a deep breath. Fear was rising up inside of him, coating his throat, trapping his words inside him. He pushed the fear away. He couldn’t lie, not now.

“Catelyn, Ned, this is Ygritte, my girlfriend, and Satin, my boyfriend.”


	3. Can't Stop Loving

“Ygritte, Satin, why don’t you move our stuff upstairs. I have some things that I need to say in private.”

They nodded and started carrying the suitcases upstairs.

Now that they were alone, Jon braced himself.

“Jon, Catelyn and I are confused, to say the least. What do you mean, boyfriend  _ and _ girlfriend?”

“I’m dating Ygritte, and I’m also dating Satin. They aren’t dating each other, but they’re still close.”

“Jon, this isn’t exactly typical.”

“I love both of them. So much so, that I couldn’t just choose one. They’re both a part of my life. I can’t change that.”


End file.
